Dead Earth
by xAisuOkami
Summary: First story about a 'quarantined' virus being spread around
1. Chapter 1

**Dead Earth**

Chapter 1 (sorry if there's missing h's. key is messed up.)

I woke up sweating. I had another dream where everyone was dead. No one was alive. Gladly, it was only a dream.

Downstairs, my mom was cooking pancakes, and my dad was reading the newspaper. A typical morning. I noticed something weird though. The front page of the newspaper said "3 cities quarantined for outbreak" What type of outbreak? I wouldn't know.

"You okay son?" My dad looked up.

"Yea, yeah.. I'm fine." I grabbed a plate, some pancakes, and sat down at the table.

"This is a load of crap." My dad had said. "There's a so called 'deadly disease' headed our way. Yet they claim they have 'it' under control."

I just kept eating and ignored him. Then, there was a knocking at the door.

"I'll get it." My mom turned off the stove and went to the door. She opened it and there was a man there. He started to charge towards her, pushed her on the ground and bit her many times.

Dad, being the hero he always says he is, got up, grabbed a golf club, and wacked the guy with it. He dropped dead, his head clean off. Then, it all went downwards.

My mom got up, and then bit dad and he started acting like her. But they were after me. I ran towards the basement, closed the door, and blocked it off. Quickly, I grabbed dad's chainsaw, and turned it on.

"There's no way they are my parents anymore... they want me dead... I want them dead." I ran upstairs, chainsawed the door in half, as well as them.

With the front door wide open, more came in. All running into my weapon. I decided to charge them, and find a safer spot.

I found the local store, and went in there. After I cleared it, I blocked all the doors, and threw away the chainsaw. Low on gas.

I sat back and started to rest. I knew I needed it. There was no way I was going to get through this. Alone at least. So, I guess I'm camping here. I set up some sort of tent, and fell asleep.

(First story o-o and um, I need characters pl0x. If you have ideas that is.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Dead Earth**

Chapter 2 (sorry for the sort chapter last time . )

I woke up to being poked in the head with a shotgun. I slowly looked up to a man, with a blue shirt on, black pants, glasses, black hair, and sneakers.

"Who are you?" He had said. He pushed the shotgun closer to my face.

"My name is Alex." I sat up, and he put the gun to my neck. He seemed very cautious for some reason.

"Were you bitten at any point?" He looked up, hearing a noise coming from a couple aisles down. "Hurry."

"No. I wasn't. Can you please stop cutting off my a-" That point, I couldn't breathe. He was pushing the gun too far on my neck. There's nothing I could do. I'm most likely going to die.

He still didn't move. That man was going to be the last thing I saw before I died. Then, I took in a giant breath as he pulled up the shotgun and fired at something. Thank god that happened.

"You... almost... killed me." I said, still catching my breath.

"Sorry." He said and sat next to me. "I'm just... stressed." He then looked at me. "Name's Kage."

I got up, and looked around. "Anymore guns?"

"I got, a pistol, and ammo. Oh, and I refilled that chainsaw you had." He handed it to me and I strapped it on my back.

"Thanks." I said as I took the pistol and loaded it.

"No problem. You need anything else before we leave?"

"Leave? Why would we leave? This is a good place to stay at." I went and got some clothes to change in.

"We must find other survivors. And resources will run out here. So get what you need and let's go."

I changed into new clothes, grabbed food, some pain pills, and waited for him. "You coming? This was your idea." No reply. He must have been busy. So I waited. After an hour, I went into the storage room. In there, he was doing something. "What are you doing?"

"I'm making a grenade of some sort." I stepped back. "Don't worry. It won't go off unless I press the detonator."

"I see." After a while of him explaining how he was good at making explosives, we finally left.

"See that door?" Kage pointed to a red door with bars on it. "That's a safe room. Look for those. They'll be shelter for the night." We headed in and sat our stuff down.

"What's all this?" I looked on the walls. There was a lot of writing.

"People wrote on the wall, giving tips and what not.." He laid out the sleeping bags he had brought and he fell asleep.

"Okay..." After he fell asleep, I read some of the things.

"Rescue up ahead"

"Words above are a lie"

"What disease is this? How can it be stopped?"

"The disease can be cured. And the disease i-" the rest was unfinished. I kept reading anyway.

"Anyone have a defib unit? I can revive this guy."

"I had one. But I should have read these before I revived the guy above me."

That's where it ended. I couldn't stand the moans of the zombies. So I tried to sleep. Took a while, but I finally slept.

(Sorry if this is short too... not really that good at writing stories yet...)


End file.
